The dream
by Elavan17
Summary: The gang gets trapped inside Hollywood Arts for the whole day. How would they scape? Will everyone survive? Drama and horror! Tandrew and Cade friendship! I hope you like the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Beck's POV:**

Jade and I are heading to the Kick Back Sunday night party. It's supposed to be on Saturday but Helen changed it. We arrived to the school's parking lot. The first person I saw was Tori talking to Sikowitz.

'This can't be worse.' Jade says looking at her. I get out of the car and opened Jade's door. She was wearing a black dress with a sky blue belt. She looked so beautiful. I was wearing a blue jacket, a grey shirt and black pants. She got out of the car whispering to me:

"When I say let's go, that means let's go." I sighed in response. I know she wants to leave already.

We walked toward Tori to greet her.

'Hi! I'm glad you guys made it here.' She smiles at me. She began rubbing her hands nervously when she saw that Jade was here.

'Yeah. I almost forgot the party because the changed the date, you know…' I say already bored. When I talk to Tori, I get bored easily.

'Oh yeah. Good thing I texted you yesterday!' She walks away immediately. (Actually runs) She knows Jade is mad now. She enjoys when Jade gets jealous. She's such a bitch. Jade stares at me angry.

'She texted you? Wait, she has your phone number?!' Oh no, here we go. Now she's freaking out. She puts her hands on her waist. She rolls her eyes and began walking to the car.

'Let's go.' She says opening the door.

'Ok. But we just got here. Want to say hi to Cat?'

'No. I see her almost everyday' I entered the car and drove home. We got out of the car, when she said,

'Erase her phone number.'

'Alright.' This is going to be a long night.

**Chapter 2 coming! I promise the real horror begins in chapter 2-3 or 4 idk. Hope you liked this chapter! review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade's POV:**

We; Me, Beck, Cat, Tori and Andrew; are in the library looking for an idea for Andrew's new song for his grandma. She pays him 50 dollars for every song he writes for her. Me, Beck and Cat are sitting on the couch while the rest of the gang is looking at things that inspirations for the song. I put my legs over Beck's. He winked flirtatious at me. Cat saw him so she started laughing.

'Hey what about this?' I heard Tori ask. Beck and I stared at each other for 5 minutes. He looks so hot with that orange t-shirt. I'm feeling really sleepy. I just want to sleep here. I put my head above the thing were you lay down and rested.

The lights turned off immediately when I laid my head. Cat led a soft yell. Everyone turned they're cell phone on, to light up the surroundings. We got up from the couch and walked toward the group with Cat. Everyone was quiet until we heard someone say: "Hi" with a low voice. Then, "it" continued saying: "You better get out of this school. NOW!" We all ran to the hallways, screaming. Beck took my hand. I began feeling better now. We ran to the exit door, but we saw a little girl standing in front of the door. She had dark brown hair, wearing a black dress. She turned over to us. Staring at us. 5 seconds later, she ran to us.

**Andrew's POV:**

We screamed and ran to the Janitor's closet. I closed the door immediately.

'Ok. Cat, Tori… Where's Jade and Beck?!' I yelled. I put my phone on the little window to light up outside the closet. I couldn't see a thing, it was to dark. Weird, it's morning. I saw a chair moving to and fro with nobody on it, near Tori's locker. I hid my phone in my pocket and started to panic. Where the hell are those two?!

**Chapter 3 coming! thanks sshaw101 for reviewing, you're the best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is so scary. Well for me. I hope you'll understand it.**

**Jade's POV:**

Me and Beck ran to the Asphalt Café. We noticed that the lunch tables weren't there. Instead there was stage full of cockroaches, rats, and even blood on the floor. We kept staring at the stage when we heard someone say "hi" behind us. We quickly turned around saw the little girl who was standing in front of the exit door earlier. She came closer to push us to the stage. God, she's strong. It was so weird because first, when we were at the library, it was still morning, now it's night, second, where are the rest of the students and teachers?! They have disappeared for no reason. When I saw the floor, the rats were now on the blood, dead and the cockroaches flied away. Eww, they look so disgusting.

**Andrew's POV:**

I looked through the window again. Thank god, the lights in the hallway were now on.

'Ok, everyone follow me. The lights in the hallway are now on.' I informed the girls.

'Finally.' Tori sighed. I opened the door, looked both sides searching for someone or something, and ran to the exit door. Thankfully, the door was open. I got shocked when I saw Beck and Jade kissing on a stage. I'm still in love with Jade… She's so beautiful. Beck saw us and stopped kissing her. They ran toward us. Beck took Jade's hand and said,

'Let's go!' We ran to the exit gate. Finally, we are out!

**Jade's POV:**

I woke up finding out, that I have fallen a-sleep in the library. Damn, still Andrew hasn't found his "inspiration" for his new song. Beck was reading a book while eats an ice cream. What a night-mare I had! So creepy! It is 2:48pm and we still here, cutting class. I look at Beck still confused about the dream. 3 minutes later, the lights turned off. I heard someone say , "hi" behind me. Just like in the dream.


End file.
